


New and strange future

by JAKishu



Series: Whole new world [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dinner, Kisses, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Love Story, M/M, Paradise, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vietnam War, commission, soldier Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Klaus had changed during his time in Vietnam. It wasn’t so much the war, it is the people he had met and the person he had become. Now hunted by the commission he and Dave need to bring the Hargreeves together to win this fight, save the world and find their little piece of paradise.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Whole new world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941541
Kudos: 26





	1. Forgiveness is a work in progress

Dinner goes … ok. Klaus hadn´t have a family dinner with his actual siblings in a very long time. Dave sits next to him, Ben choses the place on his other side. Five follows next and after a few minutes follow his other siblings who are shockingly quiet. Klaus knows Ben talked to them. He also knows what was most likely the topic of this conversation but honestly, he doesn’t want to hear their forced apologize. Dave taught him a lot of things, self-worth is one of them and he stands over this now.

Dave is his rock, his light, his guide and strangle it doesn’t feel like giving up on freedom but gaining something better. Mom makes one of Klaus´ favorites and he and Dave have to stop themselves to overeat and get too stuffed. It tastes great and it is not made in a bag that is thrown into boiling water.

After their dinner, that was kept mostly in silence by his siblings and some explanations from Klaus when Dave asks about some things in the kitchen like the microwave and the dishwasher. Ben watches his siblings with eagle eyes, making sure there is no judging look that could rub off Klaus the wrong way because Ben can see that one wrong move from his siblings would end in a separation of this gathering. Ben hopes that isn’t happening to fast, with the commission hunting Klaus an Dave. He is still not sure why.

“Klaus why are they hunting you?” Ben asks as Klaus had finished his last bit. Silence fills the room. The others still too shocked about everything (Ben, Klaus´ return, his strange behaviour, the TALK they got from their dead ghost brother …) stay even more quiet. Only Five seems to be ready to dive into this conversation.

Klaus puts his fork onto the table and looks as Dave before taking his hand. “I … we decided to stay together in the past. Our plan was to survive the Vietnam War, get home and find a quiet place just for us.” Ben should be offended but he isn’t, not really. As a ghost you don’t have the right to stop the living. That is something he had learned a long time ago. “Sorry Ben, but I would have let you know in someway so you could move on, if you want to.” Ben shakes his head.

“Don’t be sorry. I´m happy for you. For both of you.” He says after looking into Dave´s blue eyes.

“Anyway that was our plan. The next thing we know is that people in suits and black briefcases hunt us through the jungle while we are attacked by the enemy. I knew they were there for me and Dave because they aim every shot directly at Dave. After getting one of them in our hands we find out that their mission is to kill Dave so I would return to the presents.” Klaus looks sad in a way, like he really didn’t want to return. “We decided to return together. Most likely something the commission is also against but we couldn’t stay, our brothers were in danger by our presents and we had a better surviving chance with Five.” Klaus looks at his older/younger brother with something in his eyes Ben would call hope.

“It was a good thing to return, they wouldn’t have stopped the attack until Dave here would be dead or you came back home. Your disappearing isn’t ideal but let´s say the Vietnam war wasn’t very well documented. When and why some soldiers died or disappeared is still unknown.” Five turns and looks at the table thinking. “I don’t think we are in danger tonight. You two should get cleaned up and get some uninterrupted sleep. I will work on a strategy for our attack plan. We will watch out for any incoming attack.” Klaus waits for Five to look at him before he nods. The smaller man takes his partners hand and both leave the kitchen without even looking at Luther and the others. Ben stays he wants to make sure nothing that is spoken will affect Klaus negatively. The second Klaus will go to sleep Ben will be invisible again but that’s alright, he is still able to listen in the conversation that will probably end in another fight, like always.


	2. Clean skin and silent night

Klaus is holding on tight to Dave´s hand and it occurs to him that it should be the other way around. Dave just jumped into the future, with unknown technology, people, places, rules and more. Still it is Klaus who holds on tight to the strong and steady hand of his boyfriend. He leads Dave towards the bathroom closeted to his room. “Wait here a second.” Klaus runs into his room to find some pyjamas and after a quick check on the stairs he enters Luther´s room to find something for Dave. There are still clothes that wouldn’t fit the giant now. That have to be older clothes before he had grown gigantic. He returns to the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

“We could take a bath.” Dave says after he got an overlook of the room. Klaus follows his look and finds the bathtub and a bright smile appears on his face. His last bath was a long time ago, too long if you ask him.

“Two great minds think the same, but I think we should get washed first and then get a good lay-in. I don’t want to share the tub with you and have a jungle.” Dave grimed.

“You would if I would decide to say fuck this all and jump in.” Klaus gets closer and starts to kiss Dave.

“Yeah, I know but we have the opportunity to get clean and enjoy ourselves later together.” Klaus starts to unbutton his shirt and Dave follows suit. Both men are undressed very quickly and enter the shower together. The water pressure and temperature is heaven-sent. The water that travels down their bodies is coloured in a muddy brown, sparks of red, followed by an unhealthy looking greenish-yellowish and finally becomes clear.

“Not bad for two boys that came out of the mud.” Dave is still enjoying the hot water as Klaus leaves the shower to get the bath started. It is a bit of waste to use that much water but they both earned it and after tomorrow they can start saving water and the whole planted. Not tonight.

“It´s ready.” Klaus calls and Dave turns off the water in the shower. He walks toward the tub and let himself glide in, Klaus follows him and Dave´s strong arms close around him. “This is heaven.” Klaus closes his eyes and let a feeling of peace fill his mind. All the thoughts of the war they had just left were gone, all the fighting and the blood they will come is also far away. Only Dave and the hot water are in his mind and the love he feels for the man fills him up again or more. Klaus isn’t sure he had never felt like this before.

Thinking about it, if the commission people had succeded, Klaus isn’t sure he would have returned home, he can´t imagine to live on in a world where there is no Dave. He might have returned for Ben to tell him to move on because he will follow soon but there was no way he would be part of the fight his siblings are having to save the world. At least that’s what the guy they caught in Vietnam told them. That Klaus had to return and fight.

“Where are you going, pretty?” Klaus opens his eyes and turns his head to meet Dave´s eyes.

“Nowhere, not without you.” Klaus kisses the love of his live and let his head rest against his shoulder.

“I hope so. You promised me something, a fantastic, colourful world full of rainbows. Don’t go back on your word Hargreeves.”

“Never Katz, not even in your wildest dreams would I miss when you enter the door to our own little paradise or your first time discovering the wonders of the world wide web. And don’t worry I will teach you all my dance moves so you won´t feel left out.”

“Ha, I will show you my moves and everyone around as will get green of envy, when we take over the dance floor.” Klaus smiles, its like in the camps, thinking about a future but this future is becoming more and more real. Something the old Klaus would have feared 10 months ago.

“You still own me the lasagne that your grandma is famous for. The recipe of a love affair with an Italian season worker. That lasagne has to be the best in the world.” Dave chuckels, he had promised this dinner Klaus in his first week in Vietnam and with this story he made sure Klaus will never forget it.

As their skin begins to wrinkle, they leave the water, dry up and put on their pyjamas. They are too tired to do much more then crushing into Klaus´ childhood bed and fell asleep, seconds later. Cuddled close together in the arms of their loved one.


End file.
